


The Vecchios Cordially Invite You To Attend

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [36]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel">Mithrel</a> prompted: "dS, Fraser/RayK, 22", for the 50 AUs meme.</p><p>(#22 is two miserable people meeting at a wedding.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vecchios Cordially Invite You To Attend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).



> Unbetaed

Fraser was happy for Ray, truly. While he would never dream of speaking those sentiments out loud, he found that he felt quite an intense level of dislike for Ray’s bride to be. But, evidently, she made Ray very happy, so Fraser put on his dress uniform, made sure not a crease was in sight, and arrived at the wedding of Ray Vecchio and Stella Kowalski with bells on, no matter his reservations.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, several people cried, and the newly wedded Vecchios beamed at everyone around them. So it was something of a surprise when Fraser very nearly bumped into a person at the buffet table looking like a thundercloud.

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry,” he said, because while nothing actually happened, it was best to be safe.

“For what?” the sulky man asked, frowning at Fraser through thick-rimmed glasses.

“For narrowly avoiding a collision, sir.”

“Why would you apologize for something you didn’t do?

“Oh, I merely meant it as a polite gesture, in consideration to any discomfort I may have caused you.”

The man snorted. “Trust me, nothing you say or do can make my current level of discomfort any worse.” At Fraser’s quizzical look he ran a hand through his spiky hair in frustration. “I’m Stella’s ex-husband,” he explained with a sigh. “And before you ask why she would send her ex an invite to her wedding, I got no clue.”

Fraser blinked slowly at him. “If I were to ask anything it would be why you agreed to be here at all if it makes you so miserable.”

The man gave Fraser a long look. “You know, you don’t fool me, buddy. You paste on that polite face, but underneath… you hate being here just as much as I do.”

It felt incredibly awkward being called out, and Fraser cracked his neck nervously. “Hate is an awfully strong word…”

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” the guy grinned at him. “I’m Ray.”

Fraser frowned. “Are you telling me that Stella Vecchio, previously Kowalski, married two men both named Ray?”

Ray shrugged. “Yeah, kinda. My full name is Stanley Raymond Kowalski, but the only one who ever calls me Stanley is my mom, and naming your kid Raymond is just cruel. So I go by Ray. What’s your name? Nanook of the North?”

“Ah, no. Benton Fraser, Royal Canadian Mounted Police. I first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of my father, and for reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture-”

“Woah, sorry I asked. Happy to meet you and all, but you don’t need to recite your whole autobiography, pal.”

“Understood.”

Silence fell, and they both just stood there, watching the happy couple mingle.

“Can I tell you something?” Ray said finally.

“Of course.”

“I really…  _really_  hate that guy.”

“Sorry, who?”

“Ray 2.0 over there. I hate him. His smug grin, his loud shirts, his goddamn hand on my ex-wife’s ass.”

Fraser cleared his throat awkwardly. “He also happens to be my best friend.” Ray grimaced, but Fraser continued. “However, I do have a certain measure of understanding for your viewpoint, since I have to confess that I sincerely dislike the new Mrs. Vecchio. But I suppose that, seeing as we care about our friends, we shall just have to endure our shared discomfort in order to further their shared happiness.”

Ray turned to look at him, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. “Wow. That’s deep.”

“I like to think so.”

After another moment of consideration, Ray grinned and elbowed Fraser in the side. “You know, I think you and me are gonna get along just fine.”

“I should hope so, since we will no doubt be invited to other things by the Vecchios in the future.” They sighed in concert and both raised their glasses.

“To the Vecchios. May they live disgustingly happily ever after,” Ray said sourly.

“Indeed,” Fraser agreed. They clinked glasses and drained their drinks in one.

End.


End file.
